Viktor's Dream
by JustAnotherParallelDimension
Summary: Lights flashed, colours swirled, emotions blurred. Viktor dreamed and he remembered. Viktor remembers Sonja and determines that Selene will be everything that Sonja should have been. But will Selene follow Viktor's rules or stray down Sonja's fatal path?


**Hey, I got a sudden urge while watching Supernanny to steal my mum's laptop and write this. So I did! I only spent half an hour on it so it's not too good but I'm too tired right now to edit it any further. Enjoy! **

**And please review!**

* * *

Lights flashed, colours swirled, emotions blurred. Viktor dreamed and he remembered.

Viktor saw her standing there in a dirty linen dress, shock and pleading painted on her beautiful face as he sentenced her to death. Her eyes never left his despite the guards that roughly dragged her from the judgement chamber. The pathetic pleas of the lycan paled in comparison to those haunted brown irises.

...

Her tinkling laugh dispersed richly across the library to where Viktor was concealed from behind a bookcase. Her tiny hands clapped and her eyes lit up vividly in her excitement over mastering the alphabet. Viktor discreetly observed his infant daughter and Tanis studying with what appeared a detached interest. Secretly inside though, he was bursting with pride and joy.

...

As abhorrent as the idea was, he had to do it. He lunged forward and sank his teeth into her pale skin. The blood memories threatened to overwhelm him as he searched for an answer to his distress. Then he saw it, a confirmation of everything that he had agonized over for the past few days. There she was, writhing in ecstasy on a filthy floor with that creature. He did not know if the fact that he could clearly sense she had an almost overwhelming amount of love for the lycan made the situation better or worse.

He recoiled from his daughter in disgust, backhanding her savagely away from him. He was unable to control and disguise his anger, letting forth a torrent of emotions that shocked the guards who stood at the door. Yet underneath the tumult of raging, wild emotions, a deeper feeling resounded through him: sorrow, and betrayal.

It was like a bomb crashing through every cell of his body, every memory and thought he had ever had of Sonja. And just like a bomb, it left in its midst irreversible damage, destruction and permanent desecration. He was left lost, alone in the world when his wife had passed away. Now as he looked upon Sonja, a person he once thought he knew, she realized she had left him as well. The excited young girl, the uncertain young woman and the fearless death dealer. All had left him, and they had left him lost...

Viktor was startled awake by the creaking of an opening door. For a minute he entertained the thought that it was a young Sonja running to him, crying to her father. After a particularly bad nightmare, she often sought out the cool yet still affectionate touch only he could provide. But the illusion shattered as he saw only Selene, racked with grief over her family's death.

He sighed and stretched open his arms. 'Come here, my child,' he softly murmured. She stumbled in her haste, sobbing violently as she tried to see through the tears clouding her eyes. Selene fell into his arms, succumbing to her deep sorrow. Viktor pulled her close, holding not only Selene to him, but also his Sonja. Sonja, the daughter he loved, adored and was ultimately betrayed by. But as he clutched the grieving young vampire to his chest, he knew that unlike Sonja, she would not fail him. She would become the most fearless warrior he had ever seen, devoted not only to her craft, but to him. Her loyalties would be cemented in a clear path, he would mold her, teach her and she would be everything his Sonja should have been.

Selene would not fail him. She couldn't.

...Could she?

_800 years later._

_Viktor stared. Held aloft by Selene was his sword, she could have almost been offering it to him. Yet it was his blood, not the hybrid's that ran in drizzles down the cold steel. He adopted an almost incredulous look as he realized the question he had asked himself so many years ago. The question he had never answered, the question that was buried deep, masked by lies. But in those few seconds before he perished, it all came rushing back to Viktor._

_Could she fail him?_

_Yes was the answer, yes she could..._


End file.
